


Split Custody

by AimlesslyAinley



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companion Custody, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlesslyAinley/pseuds/AimlesslyAinley
Summary: What would it look like if the Doctors who had shared companions, and my imagining of what the trade off would look like.A one-shot, cut and dry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Split Custody

Sunday at a car park somewhere outside of London, 23 seconds after the tenth minute of the seventh hour of the morning, and there wasn’t a soul around. A nearby bird squawked, a car alarm went off a few streets over, quietly and then all of a sudden, a vworping was heard as a blue Police box materialized. It, the TARDIS, came into existence in the middle of two car spots, the door suddenly swings open, as a man jumps out and investigates. His name is the Doctor, he had short cropped hair, a dark shirt, and a leather coat on and he walked around the box once and went back in. The TARDIS dematerialized and reappeared just as quickly, however this time the ship was properly in the spot. The Doctor exited once again, pleased with himself on a good parking job. He checks his watch, when a clap of sudden arrival from the time vortex happens and a man stood dusting himself off. 

“Jack, glad you can make it.” The Doctor said to the man, Jack Harkness. 

“Well, anything to see you and Rose again.” Jack smirked at the Doctor, who smiled as well, but was busy focusing on the horizon, scanning it expectantly. 

“I can’t possibly be this bad at being on time, can I?” The Doctor checked his watch again. His expression now mirroring the same a father would when his child is tardy on curfew. Jack bit back a laugh,

“He’s certainly stood me up for dinner more than once.” Jack said, amused. The Doctor immediately turned to Jack, joining in laughter as the sound of another TARDIS quickly materializing nearby. The Doctor motions towards the appearing ship, a silent and dramatic eye roll and scoff.   
Soon enough, the other TARDIS finishes its landing sequence, and everything goes quiet. The Door to the newest TARDIS opens, and before anyone emerges the two outside could hear some clanking and finally the other Doctor sticks his head out.   
“I’m late, aren’t I?” He winced, his hair fluttering in the wind. Jack and the previous iteration of the Doctor silently nodded. The older Doctor retracts his head to let the blur of excitement that was Rose Tyler out of the ship and towards the younger Doctor. Jack takes a step back from the flailing duo in the middle of a hug, as the older Doctor comes outside and puts himself next to Jack. 

“I swear, being late is going to be the death of me one day.” The Doctor sighed, Jack bursts out laughing.

“You’re telling me!” He was breathless, and grabbed the Doctors arm, “Here’s what I’ll do, I’ll buy you a watch for your birthday.” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes.


End file.
